


Searching for a story?

by playingthekeys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingthekeys/pseuds/playingthekeys
Summary: I’m trying to find a story I read and need some help! It starts when Clarke leaves Bellamy at the camp after mount weather. She finds a baby and ends up taking care of it and returning to camp. Because the baby resembles Bellamy everyone assumes the baby is Clarke and Bellamy’s. I would greatly appreciate the help if you can! Thank you!
Comments: 2





	Searching for a story?

I’m trying to find a story I read and need some help! It starts when Clarke leaves Bellamy at the camp after mount weather. She finds a baby and ends up taking care of it and returning to camp. Because the baby resembles Bellamy everyone assumes the baby is Clarke and Bellamy’s. I would greatly appreciate the help if you can! Thank you!


End file.
